


One Last Night

by E350tb



Series: Unauthorised Tales from the Titanic [10]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Other, RMS Titanic, Titanic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: Late night, 14 April 1912 - Lapis meets a friend on the Boat Deck of the Titanic.Based on CaptainJZH's excellent 'Everything In The World Was Standing Still.'





	One Last Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainJZH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Everything In The World Was Standing Still](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479709) by [CaptainJZH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH). 



**One Last Night**

_14 April 1912 - RMS_ Titanic.

Lapis stood by the rail of the First Class Promenade on the Boat Deck, facing starboard and watching her breath in the cold night air. She hadn’t been able to sleep, and had figured some fresh air might help - she was glad to have done so.

“Lapis, is that you?”

Lapis glanced to her left. Stevonnie had just emerged from Reading and Writing Room, rubbing their eyes as they stepped into the cold night.

“Oh, Stevonnie!” Lapis blushed and grinned. “I thought I wouldn’t see you until tomorrow!”

“Yeah, I, uh… I couldn’t sleep,” Stevonnie shrugged. “Figured I come look at the stars.”

Lapis smiled, tapping the rail next to her.

“Well, there’s plenty of room here.”

Stevonnie took their place next to Lapis, gazing upwards.

“I never knew there was so many, you know?” they mused.

“Yeah,” nodded Lapis. “There’s _at least twenty_.”

There was a brief silence - then they both broke, their giggles echoing in the night air.

“Have you decided where you’re going after this?” asked Lapis, once the laughter had died down. “Because you can’t just disappear, right?”

Stevonnie shrugged.

“I dunno,” they replied. “I mean, I do want to go somewhere quiet. Somewhere in the country, I guess, with a lot of nature… but then I wonder if I’d get lonely, and…”

They ran a hand through their hair.

“I don’t know,” they said. “I just want to get to America, work it out from there.”

Lapis nodded.

“Well, you could… you could always come with me?”

Stevonnie turned, staring into her eyes. She smiled and blushed.

“I-I mean, i-i-it’s just a thought!” she stammered. “I, uh, if you didn’t want to be alone I-”

Stevonnie smiled.

“I think I’d like that,” they said.

They took her hands, turning her to face them, gazing into her cerulean eyes as a blush crossed their own features. Slowly, ever so slowly, they leaned in, their eyes closing.

They stopped inches from each other’s faces, and Stevonnie shook their head.

“It’s, uh, it’s pretty late,” they mused.

“Oh, yeah, very late,” Lapis nodded. “We should… I mean we probably shouldn’t…”

“We’re tired,” agreed Stevonnie. “Let’s not do anything rash, huh?”

“Yeah, definitely.”

Lapis let go of their hands and swallowed.

“But we’ll see each other tomorrow, right?” she asked.

“Definitely!” nodded Stevonnie. “And, uh, when we get to New York, maybe we can think…”

“Yeah, yeah,” agreed Lapis.

Stevonnie chuckled nervously and turned around.

“I’m gonna try sleeping again,” they said, “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Definitely,” nodded Lapis.

She smiled and waved as Stevonnie turned, before turning black to the dark void of the sea.

“When we get to New York,” she muttered to herself.

She closed her eyes, taking in the night - and on the cool air, she swore she could hear crying.

**Author's Note:**

> And now for them to reach New York without hassle!


End file.
